Deaths Voice
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: Canceld until further notice.Tom Riddle lives, Dumbledore gets worried, and through it all Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . . R for the occasional curse, and suicide among other things. Better Summary Inside!
1. The Boys Who Died

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Chapter One The Boys Who Died  
  
A cheer went through the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the most feared wizard of all time collapsed at Albus Dumbledore's feet, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
Only two or three people failed to join in. Albus Dumbledore himself, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at the lifeless form of their best friend, Harry James Potter. It seemed that Voldemort had indeed finished what he started. He had succeeded in murdering The Boy Who Lived.  
  
The two people were oblivious to the cheers of pure joy as they just stood there and stared at Harry. They seemed to be warped off into their own little world that held two living people and one dead.  
  
Ron jumped as he felt the old distorted hand of Dumbledore clasp his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see all this Mister Weasley, Miss Granger."  
  
"We are too, Sir." Hermione managed a choked reply.  
  
"Headmaster?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes Mister Weasley?"  
  
"Will I be able to see my family at all this term?" Ron asked, it was still their sixth year.  
  
"Of course Mister Weasley. You may, if you wish, see them next week. We will postpone all classes." The wizened old man replied.  
  
"Thank you Sir." Ron said, wandering off somewhere.  
  
"And what about you Miss Granger?" Said Dumbledore, his attentions turning towards Hermione.  
  
"I suppose I want to visit my parents. Sir, what will be done with - with Harry?"  
  
"He will be cremated and his ashes will be scattered around the grounds, so that he may become a real part of the magical community."  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
**One Year Later**  
  
"No, Ron, no!" Hermione cried, unconsciously using the same words she had in her first year.  
  
"I'm . . . Sorry, Hermione." Ron managed to choke out, as he died in the Hospital Wing at the age of seventeen.  
  
Hermione held his hand long into the night as Ron made the choking sounds of one that was dying slowly and painfully.  
  
At around ten or eleven, Ron choked on some blood in his throat and he began to splutter.  
  
"Hermione . . . its all my fault . . . its my fault Harry d-died . . . and now its my fault that you'll be alone Hermione . . . I - I stole a poison from Snapes stores last year. After - After Harry died. When Dumbledore was finished with us . . . I -."  
  
"Shush, Ron . . . Shhh . . ."  
  
Hermione quieted him as he went limp. And then she cried over the body of her last best friend. Her last connection to life. Her last stronghold left her that night, and she cried. 


	2. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
A/N: Yeah, Ron stole the poison in his sixth year, when he wandered off after Albus defeated Riddle. He didn't take it until his seventh year (I thought that was implied, guess not) and then . . . whatever, here's the story. (OH! And Sevvie-Poo comes in this chapter. *I THINK!!!*)  
  
Chapter Two Life Goes On  
  
"Ron! You stupid git!" Hermione cried, again, over the loss of her best friends.  
  
"Harry! We both knew you could have dodged that curse, but you didn't! Why? Why . . .?"  
  
Hermione realized something that night. Life was not all it was cracked up to be. And then, she understood.  
  
Understood why Harry did what he did. Understood exactly how Ron felt.  
  
And she also realized, she didn't have much left to live for.  
  
She rifled through her trunk. Harry had left the Invisibility Cloak to Ron, and Ron to Hermione.  
  
She found it, and made her way to the dungeons, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests at being opened in the dead of night, she was the Head Girl (a position secured for her since her first year), and therefore had her own rooms, still in Gryffindor Tower, but without the risk of someone noticing too soon that she was missing.  
  
She decided to take a leaf out of Ron's book, and made her way down to the dungeons.  
  
She reached the Potions Classroom without incident, but was not so lucky getting in. She had forgotten about wards in her attempt of death.  
  
After five or six minutes, she managed to break the first layer, but was still having problems getting the rest when she heard the unmistakable pitter-patter of cat feet on stone.  
  
She had had to take off the Cloak for spell casting, and had forgotten all about Filch and his cat.  
  
"Damn." She muttered.  
  
Mrs. Norris came pattering down the corridor, and stopped dead in he tracks as she met eyes with Hermione.  
  
"Prrroooow."  
  
"Uh oh!" Hermione murmured.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here. Head Girl. Hmm, you'll go straight to Professor Snape for this one girlie."  
  
"Mr. Filch, I -." Filch cut her off.  
  
"Was breaking into a classroom." And he proceeded in taking her arm, and dragging her down a corridor that she didn't know existed.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Filch barked, banging on a hard ebony door.  
  
"What!" Snape snapped, opening the door. Hermione noticed that he was wearing black pajama pants and a large black robe over the top. No shirt.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yes sir?" She managed.  
  
"Sir, I found her trying to break entrance into the Potions Classroom." Filch intervened.  
  
"Thank you Argus. You may go. I will deal with Miss Granger." Warning bells went off in Hermione's head.  
  
"Alright." Filch sounded reluctant to loose his catch of the night. He left, anyway, though.  
  
"Come in Miss Granger." Snape said.  
  
Hermione reluctantly obliged.  
  
"What were you doing in the dungeons, on a Saturday, at two o'clock in the morning?" Snape asked her.  
  
She remained silent. Hermione didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Snape about trying to steal a poison from his stores.  
  
"Well . . .?" He prompted.  
  
"I - I needed a sleeping potion." She lied.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" He asked kindly, too kindly.  
  
"I didn't want to bother her at this hour." Hermione lied again.  
  
"Then, why, may I ask, you were trying to break into my classroom?" He persisted.  
  
"I, thought I could find one there." She said, she, did, in fact, believe there was a sleeping potion there, but that wasn't what she was looking for.  
  
"I will have to give you a detention Miss Granger." He said, the kindness still lurking strangely in his voice.  
  
"I know." She answered.  
  
"Alright. Come to the dungeons Monday seven o'clock sharp. Do not be late, by any means Miss Granger." He said, and ushered her out the door.  
  
Hermione, however, headed back to the Potions classroom.  
  
She was about to raise her wand, and suddenly, a voice came into her head.  
  
"I see no difference." The acid that was is Snape's voice three years ago had melted some since last year.  
  
Another voice came into her head. "I will have to give you a detention Miss Granger." He had sounded so, so, so nice.  
  
This was definitely not the night to break into Snape's private stores. 


	3. Goodbye Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.

Deaths Voice

Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .

A Quick Authors Note: Okay, there is a lagidament reason this story has not progressed much in the last chapter. This story is an experiment, someone told me in "If you had just one chance" that it was moving to fast, and Hermione barely mourned. I am trying to see what I can do with an almost pure angst story. Anyway, if you were wondering, romance will indeed bloom, but later. Anywho, to the story! 

Chapter Three

Goodbye Midnight

Hermione put the cloak back in her trunk. She turned to her bedside cabinet and rummaged for a dreamless sleep potion she knew to be residing there.

She was about to down it when she remembered the big Transfiguration test. She had always made it a memorial before a test because it was Harry and Ron's favorite study time.

She sighed. Time to get to work!

When she next opened her eyes it was to Parvati Patil shaking her awake in time for breakfast.

She stood up and knocked Crookshanks from her lap where he had resided sometime early that morning.

She pushed her food around her plate, vaguely remembering her fourth year, when Ron had been trying to get her to eat at the welcoming feast:

__

"Treacle tart, Hermione! Spotted dick, look! Chocolate gateau!"

She laughed bitterly.

The next few hours flew by without happenings. Hermione was bored for the first time in her seven years at Hogwarts. Bored, for the first time, because she had no friends to speak with, bored, because she had already finished all the essays for her teachers, she had also finished the extra credit essays, so there was absolutely nothing for her to do.

Monday rolled around and she was finally capable of throwing herself back into her studies.

During double potions she sat at her normal desk, and noticed things about it that she had neglected to notice before.

Burn spots where Harry had tipped over a small cup of the Polyjuice Potion.

A crack in the edge where Ron had missed a flobberworm.

Before she knew it, she was crying over her beetle eyes.

"Professor! Hermione needs some help!" She heard Parvati yell.

"Then help her you stupid girl!" Professor Snape said calmly.

"Come on Hermione." Parvati said, helping her out of her chair.

"And where, exactly, do you think, _you're _going?" Snape said acidly.

"No where Sir." Parvati said, sitting Hermione back in her chair.

"Than sit down, Miss Patil."

"Leave her alone." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Leave her alone." Hermione said, louder this time, though tears were still pouring down her face.

"Hermione . . ." Parvati started.

"No. Leave her alone!" Hermione yelled.

"That is enough! Twenty points from Gryffindor, another week of detention, and a trip to the Headmasters office!" Snape practically yelled.

"Fine!" Hermione actually shouted and stomped out of the room in a spitting image of one Divinations class.

The only difference was that the Professor went after her.

Authors Note.

Should I leave it here? Yeah, well . . . maybe not . . . what do you think? Yeah, I think you're right. Back to the story cuz I'm gonna keep going. J 

End Authors Note. ;)

"Miss Granger!"

"What?" Hermione snapped completely out of control.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape asked, acid dripping off his voice.

"To the Headmasters Office, like you told me too." She responded.

"I said nothing of the sort!"

Hermione was about to yell that indeed he had, but all that came out was, "I'm sorry Sir."

__

What the Hell? She asked herself.

"Good. Now come back to class."

"No."

"Miss Granger . . ." The warning growl was in place.

"No." Hermione repeated.

"Miss Granger! Come back to class now!" Snape almost yelled, but held himself in check.

"I said no!" Hermione said somewhat calmly.

"If you won't come of your own accord, then I will make you." Snape said, forgetting, in his anger, that he was a wizard.

He grabbed her upper arm in an attempt to pull her back into the dungeon, but all he got was air.

Hermione was gone.

"Oh shit." Were the only words that came to Snape's mind.

A/N: Now? Nah . . . 

Hermione sighed. Wandless Magic . . . Again. She had to learn to control those urges just to get away. She'd been having them since she was three, and Hermione still cold not control them.

She walked back towards the castle. She had found herself somewhere out in the grounds.

"Oh no." She said out loud. She was going to have to go back to potions.

Or not?

Hermione decided in a split second that she would go to Dumbledore instead.

When she reached the large gargoyle in front of the entrance, she knew that for once, her logic would fail her for the password.

She started naming off sweets. "Blood Pops. Fizzing Wizzbees. Cockroach Clusters. No, that's not it. Sherbert Lemon? Umm . . . Err, I have no idea. Mars Bar?"

"Liquorice." She heard the silky voice whisper and she turned around.

~!#!~

Hermione turned around slowly, and ran straight into Snape.

The gargoyle suddenly jumped out of the way and Hermione jumped.

"Holy Shit!" She yelped.

"Excuse me?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Merlin's, err, Beard." She said, obviously more used to her childhood mannerisms.

"Come." Snape said, dragging her up the spiraling steps.

"Albus!" Snape roared at the door at the top of the stairs.

"Severus?" They heard the Headmasters strained voice through the thick wood.

__

Strained? Hermione thought, _Why strained – Oh no!_ She thought as she figured it out.

Being Head Girl meant that she and Dumbledore were on equal terms, which meant he would be worried. Which meant Hermione now felt guilty for all the trouble she'd caused.

The door opened and a sleep-deprived looking Albus Dumbledore stepped out.

"Albus, may we discuss something inside your office please?" Snape said pointedly.

"Of course Severus." Dumbledore replied, the twinkle that normally infested his eyes, gone for a vacation.

"Professors. I -." Hermione was interrupted.

"Miss Granger, shut your trap for once in your life girl!" Snape snapped.

"Of course, I'm sorry Sir."

" 'Sorry' does not begin to cut it Miss Granger."

"Severus, that is enough!" The Headmaster cut in with unusual anger.

Snape bowed his head.

"Hermione, I know you are going through a rough time, dealing with your friends deaths. But wandering around at night trying to break into the very classroom you fled today, will not help you any."

"I know Professor! I – I just, hell, I dunno what I need anymore!" Hermione cried, before finally breaking down right there in front of the two people she respected most.

Snape surprised all of them, including himself, by suggesting that Hermione take the rest of the classes off, and that she be relieved of her Head Girl duties during that time.

He also added, for reputations sake, that if she was caught sneaking around at night, he would see to it that her life was indeed, a living hell.

After the stressful meeting, she trouped back to Gryffindor Tower, and said goodbye to midnight for quite some time.


	4. I Dream Of Snape?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Hey there everyone! It's been a bloody long time since I loaded a chapter for you, but I do indeed have some excuses! 1. The Internet was down, 2. I have a History Paper in the writing, 3. Umm, yeah.  
  
Chapter Four I Dream of..Snape??  
  
Hermione snapped awake from her not-so-restful sleep.  
  
She couldn't believe it!  
  
She had dreamt about Snape. Of all people *Snape*? If it had been Harry or Ron, she might have been able to deal with it. Maybe.  
  
Hermione sighed. It was Tuesday. She didn't have classes for the rest of the week, no Head Girl duties. Fuck, she was bored again.  
  
"Maybe . . ." Hermione started to think out loud.  
  
No.  
  
She began to wander the halls, it was during the day, before curfew.  
  
She suddenly heard screaming. Hermione gasped as she rounded a corner to find none other than Professor Snape himself, on the floor, curled protectively around himself and his arm.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione called down the sun-drenched hall.  
  
No answer, not even an acknowledgement of her presence.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione tried again.  
  
"Gods, go away girl!"  
  
"Professor, you need to get to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said.  
  
It suddenly occurred to her that no one else had heard Professor Snape screaming his lungs out. It was puzzling to say the least.  
  
She made a nifty little test on the hall that checked for any spells in action.  
  
Sure enough, the heaviest Silencing Charm that could be enchanted, was placed across the hall.  
  
She crossed that corridor and began to help her professor to his feet, but he shoved of her.  
  
"I can get up on my own you insolent little-!" He was cut off by falling flat on his ass.  
  
Despite her best efforts, she giggled.  
  
"Stop acting like a love-struck muggle girl, and help me up!" Snape snapped.  
  
She giggled again.  
  
He just got more infuriated.  
  
"Well, come on woman!" He barked.  
  
"Sorry Professor." She amended, still unable to wipe the silly little grin off her face.  
  
Snape was tempted to hex her so that she was unable to laugh at him.  
  
Hermione helped him along down the corridor, pausing only to open the Hospital Wing door.  
  
"Dear Gods, Severus, what happened this time?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
"The . . . Mark . . ." Snape panted, oblivious, once again, to Hermione's existence.  
  
"Miss Granger, please return to your dormitories, and tell no one about this." Madam Pomfrey said, acknowledging her for the first time.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said, gliding not-so-gracefully out of the Wing.  
  
Well that was certainly weird. Hermione thought.  
  
It was time to turn to the only friend she had left, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hello Gin." Hermione said upon entering the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Lo Hermione." Ginny said.  
  
Virginia Weasley. Only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, now their sixth child. Sixteen years old and facing the deaths of two loved ones.  
  
Hermione mentally chastised Harry and Ron for leaving Ginny with almost nothing. And in rapid succession too!  
  
"How're you holding up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, fine." Ginny said vaguely.  
  
"Seriously." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well how would you be?! Seven months ago I lost my only standing relationship to that bastard Voldemort! And, my brother kills himself and leaves the rest of us to cover up his bloody tracks! How would you feel!" Ginny yelled, successfully gaining the attention of the whole hall.  
  
"I know Gin, and I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "I lost Ron as well, I loved him. And Harry! He was my *best friend* Ginny! I know what it's like to lose somebody, because I've lost them as well."  
  
"I'm sorry Mione." Ginny said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Look, putting salt in old wounds is not what I came here for. I need to talk to you." Hermione said, lowering her voice further.  
  
"Okay, lets go to your dorm." Ginny said, also lowering her voice.  
  
"Twenty minutes. I'm starved." And Hermione tuned out the rest of the world and focused on her plate. 


	5. I Can See Clearly Now, The Rain Has Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Right. Okay, the title of this chapter is "borrowed" from a song, and I do not own it. I'm using it because, well, you'll see. And Hermione's password is Latin. It means Memory.  
  
Chapter Five I Can See Clearly Now, The Rain Has Gone  
  
"What?" Ginny asked as Hermione dragged her up the spiral steps to the Head Girl Dorm.  
  
"I told you." Hermione semi-snapped. "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Right." Ginny said, still confused.  
  
"Memoriam." Hermione whispered to her door.  
  
A gold light suddenly outlined the frame. It glowed scarlet once, flashed gold again, and then it went transparent. The door disappeared.  
  
Inside sat the four poster bed, draped in scarlet hangings. It was on the very top of the tower, and had an excellent view. A fireplace sat snuggly in a nook in the wall. Most of the walls were covered with bookshelves, every one of them sagging with the weight of tome sized books.  
  
"What?" Ginny said again.  
  
"Right. I have to tell you about Snape." Hermione said seriously.  
  
"What about him?" Ginny laughed. "I know all about him!"  
  
"I dreamt about him." Hermione muttered.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione was more of a Seer than Harry ever had been. She had quit Divination because Trelawny was a fake. She had never told Harry and Ron about her gift. It was the one thing she most regretted.  
  
"What did you dream about him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, he's going to die."  
  
"What?! Hermione, have you told Dumbledore? Snape? Anyone??"  
  
"Just you." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Gods." Ginny looked up to the ceiling. "Merlin help us."  
  
"Hey, I did get to see him fall flat on his ass though." Hermione said, laughing at the memory.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, brightening up a bit.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sobered again, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny thinking (as she often did) of Ron and Harry. Hermione, of how she could help Snape.  
  
"We should see Dumbledore." Said Ginny quietly, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes. C'mon. Lets go." Hermione said, getting up off the bed where she had perched herself some time ago.  
  
As she left the room, she swore she could hear Ginny muttering "honestly! So obvious." She would have to remember to ask about that later.  
  
The stone gargoyle came into view and Hermione racked her brains for the password the Headmaster had used.  
  
"Uh, Liquorice." The statue didn't budge.  
  
"Honestly, you can't tell me he changed it already!" Hermione yelled at it.  
  
"Well it seems that he has Miss Granger. Miss Weasley." Said a voice behind them.  
  
"Jeez." Hermione whispered. "Hello Professor Snape."  
  
"What are you here for." Snape demanded.  
  
What was she going to say, she couldn't very well say "Why, we've come to tell Dumbledore that your going to die." Now could she?  
  
"We have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about important matters." Ginny said, rescuing Hermione, as she so often did from her thoughts.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is more important than the Headmasters meeting with Cornelius Fudge?" Snape said haughtily, as if he had won.  
  
"Look, Professor," Said Hermione in a rare outburst of rage or impatience. "Has Dumbledore-."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Snape interrupted.  
  
"Alright, *Professor* Dumbledore," Hermione started again sarcastically, "Ever let you in on my little secret?" Hermione asked, thoroughly fed up.  
  
"What?" Asked Snape in a rare moment of imbecility.  
  
"I," Hermione said with only a touch of disdain at the professor's stupidity, "Am a Seer."  
  
"You never took Divination!" Snape said, sneering.  
  
"That's because Trelawny is a fraud." Ginny piped up.  
  
"And what does this have to do with the Headmaster?" Snape asked, peering down his beak of a nose at them.  
  
"I had a vision." Hermione said, then continued. "It's for the Headmasters ears only, so would you kindly get out of the way..." Hermione trailed off as she stepped past the quite livid professor.  
  
"Hermione, we don't have the password to Dumbledore's office, and you just snapped at SNAPE!" Ginny whispered fiercely.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"Of course we have the password Gin." She said.  
  
"We do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gummy Worms." Snape said silkily as he walked up behind Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Ginny giggled, the prospect of Snape saying Gummy ANYTHING was enough to make her crack up. Actually hearing it, was enough to tell Fred and George about.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said without turning around, walked into the opening on the wall, and mounted the steps.  
  
Ginny came after, and of course, Snape followed. 


	6. Defences Brought Down, And Put Back Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Chapter Six Defenses Brought Down (And Put Back Up)  
  
Hermione didn't bother with standing still on the slowly circling steps, she stormed up them like hell was after her.  
  
As she reached the top, she glared at the door.  
  
"Alohomora!" Hermione said softly.  
  
No response, of course.  
  
"Deletrius." The top of the door began to dissolve. Then it stopped.  
  
"Hey Gin, do you know Deletrius?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course." Ginny responded.  
  
"On three then."  
  
"One-."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Deletrius!" Yelled three voices.  
  
The door evaporated.  
  
"Why hello." The Headmaster said as the three of them entered his office.  
  
Hermione looked around the office, as though she had not just evaporated the door that blocked out the rest of the world.  
  
"Hello Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Severus, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore acknowledged them all.  
  
"Professor, I'm afraid I have a story to relate to you." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, sit down then. Lemon Drop?" They all declined.  
  
"Might as well start with Professor Snape then." Hermione said to herself.  
  
"Professors." Hermione said louder.  
  
"Yes." Both men looked up.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you both." She said before launching into her story.  
  
"I am a Seer, as all of us here know. Last night I had a dream. I dreamt that Professor Snape died, but not before enduring intense pain."  
  
"Crucio." Snape muttered.  
  
"I dreamt that it all happened here, Professor Dumbledore. I know it's merely a whim, but I think that Professor Snape should stay inside the castle, and that extra wards are placed on the battlements."  
  
"What?" Snape spluttered. He was being put under house (or castle) arrest by an eighteen-year-old!  
  
"I quite agree with you Miss Granger." Albus said, his fingers steepled and his mind contemplating.  
  
"Albus!" Snape cried indignantly.  
  
"Well, I see we all agree." Dumbledore said. Pointedly not saying that Snape had no choice.  
  
Two of the Headmasters three visitors nodded.  
  
Snape stood up.  
  
"I will not, by any means, stay in this castle until her" here he pointed an accusing finger at Hermione "dream has passed! I will not have it!" Snape thundered.  
  
"Yes you will Severus." Dumbledore said, standing up, power radiated from his body, and Snape immediately quailed.  
  
"Umm, Professor." Ginny piped up, "I have to speak to Hermione privately so." She trailed off.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley. You may go." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
As they left the office they could hear Snape start shouting, it suddenly cut off as if a Silencing Charm had been placed on the door. 


	7. Rot in Azkaban

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Authors Note: Oh! I feel so bad about leaving this last chapter. I think the next chapter might be an authors note so I can thank all of my lovely reviewers. But, I must admit, I have been a naughty girl, I should be punished. Instead of writing for you, I have been brooding over One Chance (chapter nineteen) and writing a crappy history paper for my teacher. As it is Spring Break (*jumps in the air and squeals in joy*) I will be sleeping, writing, reading, and staring at horses (THERE'S A NEW COLT! HE'S SO CUTE!) for the remainder of the week. I apologize now for the cliffy at the end. Yes, it was intentional.  
  
Chapter Seven Rot in Azkaban  
  
"Albus!" Snape yelled as the girls steps retreated down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Severus?" The old man replied, not in the least bit peeved.  
  
"You can't let her do this!" He shouted.  
  
The Headmaster whispered a silencing spell.  
  
"It seems that I can Severus." Albus responded.  
  
"This is bull shit!" Snape yelled, before adding, "Forgive the American Sir."  
  
"Severus, you *will* stay inside the castle, and you *will* respect the fact that Miss Granger brought this to our attention. She could have kept it to herself, and you could very well be dead! Now, go back to the dungeons Severus."  
  
"But Albus-."  
  
"Now, Severus."  
  
Snape left.  
  
And he reflected.  
  
If looks could kill, a lot of people wold be dead, and the rest of them thrown in Azkaban for murder.  
  
As he walked, his mind trailed off, and he didn't notice where he was before it was too late.  
  
Thunk.  
  
The two men slammed into each other, both not thinking.  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
"Mr Malfoy."  
  
"I -. I was just-." Malfoy began.  
  
"Don't bother with excuses. Five points from Slytherin for an attempted lie. Now get out of my sight."  
  
"Sir. I am not trying to lie to you. I was trying to ask you a question." Draco said bravely.  
  
"Fine. Accompany to my office."  
  
'Fine.' Draco thought bitterly. It was time to knock some sense into his Head of House, no matter how many detentions it got him. 


	8. Student verses Professor: Round One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Authors Note: I am so evil. I have not uploaded crap for weeks. My most sincere apologies accompanied by this chapter as a peace offering.  
  
Chapter Eight Student verses Professor: Round One  
  
*'Fine.' Draco thought bitterly. It was time to knock some sense into his Head of House, no matter how many detentions it got him.*  
  
"Sit." Snape snapped as they reached his office door.  
  
Draco sat.  
  
"Sir?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"What is it Mr Malfoy?" Snape said wearily.  
  
"May I speak frankly?"  
  
"Speak." Snape said, rubbing the palms of his hands hard into his eyes.  
  
"Sir, you need to get a life." Draco said, before ducking out of the office in a very Un Malfoy like manner.  
  
He was surprised to hear the booming sound of hysterical laughter emitting from through the old door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked calmly down to his Potion Masters office, preferring to walk rather than use the Floo.  
  
He was puzzled to find the Head Boy standing in font of the door, slumped against it, listening to hysterical laughter from within.  
  
"Hello Headmaster." Mr Malfoy said, before sliding off down the corridor.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged, and walked into Severus' office only to find said man with his head thrown back in laughter.  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore said loudly.  
  
Snape's head snapped to attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is so amusing?"  
  
"Irony."  
  
"Irony?"  
  
"Yes. Mr Malfoy just told me to get a life, while you have just sentenced me to the castle."  
  
"Sentenced, is not the proper word Severus."  
  
"What is then?" Snape snapped, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming.  
  
"This is for your own protection Severus." Dumbledore insisted.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that Albus." Snape returned, his fingers making their way to his temples.  
  
"Severus Sebastion Snape! You are completely hopeless!"  
  
"Yeah, no shit." Snape said, lapsing into his student's vocabulary.  
  
"Severus, if you ever find someone who will listen to you, I certainly hope they can stand outbursts. I, for one, am rather sick of them, so please keep them to yourself, or find someone who can bear your company."  
  
Snape bit back the sarcastic reply on his tongue as the aged headmaster swept out of the dungeons.  
  
Albus is right, he thought. I really am hopeless. 


	9. Ennervate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Authors Note: Hey there. I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't uploaded!!! I've had the change of quarter.And WASLS just finished. And we're starting new classes . I've been riding horses a lot, my play director hasn't resurfaced . I just haven't found time for you guys. And for everyone who is following this story and One Chance, I doubt I will update until summer when I have no more plays, tests, classes (except horseback riding) and its only a few weeks..   
  
Chapter Nine Ennervate  
  
Hopeless. That was the most fitting word Snape could come up for himself. And he didn't even think of it!  
  
A knock on his door alerted him to the presence of someone else near his office.  
  
"Who is it?" He snapped.  
  
"God."  
  
"Dammit Lucius, come in."  
  
"Snape, old man!" Lucius Malfoy said as he opened the door.  
  
"You'll always be older than me Malfoy." Snape returned.  
  
Lucius' false smile faltered.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape snapped, "I'm busy, I have to do more work for the old coot."  
  
The 'old coot' being Dumbledore of course. It was a unspoken rule for the Death Eaters that they not refer to there enemies by their names.  
  
"You felt the Mark twinge a week ago did you not?"  
  
"I did." Snape responded.  
  
"Good." Malfoy said as he turned on his heel and left the office.  
  
Snape sat at his desk for a good hour before he got up and moved to the owlry, looking for his owl.  
  
Bones crunched under his feet as he walked into the owlry. He looked up, searching the rows, but his owl wasn't there.  
  
"Damn kids." Snape breathed, mentally making note of who would use his owl.  
  
Zabini possibly.  
  
Malfoy was almost a sure thing.  
  
Snape cursed again.  
  
He waited there in that room for an hour before he heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, I know you have it." Snape heard Pansy Parkinson croon.  
  
"Have what?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"You know what." Parkinson said as she pushed her back up against the door so that it would open.  
  
Snape cursed mentally. He cast about for a stone, something, and found a pebble on the windowsill and transfigured it into an Invisibility Cloak just in time.  
  
"What?" Malfoy repeated.  
  
"The information Drakkey." Parkinson said.  
  
"Never. Call. Me. That." Malfoy said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What?" Parkinson asked "innocently".  
  
"You know perfectly well what." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Give me the information Draco." Parkinson hissed.  
  
"Look, I don't have any bloody idea what the hell you're on about Parkinson. So go bugger off."  
  
The Pug-like Slytherin girl pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy.  
  
"Don't make me use this." She hissed venomously.  
  
"I don't have anything for you Parkinson!" Malfoy said in a loud stage whisper.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Snape watched in amazement as the young teen force-fed Veritaserum down Malfoy's throat.  
  
"Now you will have to tell me." She whispered.  
  
"Ennervate." 


	10. Slimy Owl Droppings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else you may recognize in this story, I make no money off this fanfiction whatsoever, and honestly hope you enjoy it.  
  
Deaths Voice Summary: Death comes to Hogwarts in one form or other, Tom Riddle lives, and through all of this Hermione Granger and Severus Snape get pushed together . . .  
  
Chapter Ten Slimy Owl Droppings  
  
* "Ennervate." *  
  
"Shit Parkinson." Malfoy said as he sat up.  
  
"Hello to you too, Drakkey." Parkinson crooned.  
  
Snape stifled a snort as he saw Malfoy's face contort.  
  
"Do you have the information Draco?" Parkinson asked before Malfoy could respond.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flickered. He was fighting the potion. Good boy. "Yes." He said reluctantly.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"STUPEFY!" Snape yelled.  
  
*Thunk* Miss Pansy Parkinson's stunned body hit the filthy Owlry floor with a crack of bone again stone.  
  
Snape started. He had thought her head had cracked, rendering her useless, but it was only her arm. Broken from the fall.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir." The potion was still in effect then.  
  
"When is what?" Snape asked carefully.  
  
"The Dark Lords return." Malfoy said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Shit."  
  
'Who's helping him?' Snape thought. He began crossing out unlikely members.  
  
Pettigrew- Dead  
  
Lestrange's - Prison  
  
Macnair - Prison  
  
Crabbe Sr-Dead  
  
Goyle Sr - Dead  
  
That left too many.  
  
"Who do you know is helping him Malfoy?" Snape asked carefully.  
  
"My father. You. My mother." Malfoy said, as his eyes began to clear.  
  
"Me?" Snape asked incredulously.  
  
"Sir? What about you?" Malfoy said as the potion lost its effect.  
  
"Bugger. OBLIVIATE!" Snape roared.  
  
"Professor Snape? What happened?"  
  
"You came up to the Owlry with Miss Parkinson to send a letter. Miss Parkinson fell on a rather slimy owl dropping and got knocked out. You tripped over her coming up the stairs and lost consciousness yourself. I revived you and now I will leave."  
  
"Um, thank you Sir." Malfoy said confusedly.  
  
Snape left, his mind buzzing.  
  
He was helping?  
  
How?  
  
Time for another little chat with "The Old Fool".  
  
~~~  
  
"No, Severus. You cannot leave the school." Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Albus, the boy said I was helping the Dark Lord with his parents. How am I supposed to do that by staying here?" Snape asked, his voice a forced calm.  
  
"Perhaps you are helping them by staying here."  
  
"All the more reason for me to leave then."  
  
"No, Severus."  
  
"But Albus -!"  
  
"No."  
  
Snape sighed. "Fine. I'll go sit in the dungeons and be a good pain in the schools arse, shall I?" He swept quickly out of the room, glaring at students as he passed them in the hall. 


End file.
